


After The Journey

by elementaryitsbiggerontheinside



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Doctor Who References, Episode: s07e10 Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Sex in a TARDIS, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elementaryitsbiggerontheinside/pseuds/elementaryitsbiggerontheinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor feels different about his Companion after they almost died trying to save his TARDIS. He loves her. He loves his Impossible Girl. But he struggles with the fact that he can't give her the life she deserves. Should he confess his feelings for her or should he push her away so she can have a normal life on Earth? Lots of angst, fluff, romance and a little bit of comedy. Smut will come in the later Chapters. My notes will be at the end of this Chapter. And I'm sorry if there's any language mistakes, since English is my second one.</p>
<p>*I do not own Doctor Who or its characters. I wish I did, tho...*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Do you feel safe?"

The Doctor was finishing cleaning the TARDIS after she almost died. He shrugs as he thinks that he almost lost her and feels even worse when he thinks that he also almost lost his beloved Clara. His Impossible Girl. She saved all of them at the end with that beautiful, fragile human skin. He knew for sure that Clara's mind was erased and she wouldn't have any memory of what happened. In his mind he knew it was better this way, but his hearts felt something different. He felt things... Feelings while they were running through the destroyed corridors. Seeing Clara in so much danger and knowing that there were practically nothing he could do about it, made him think about their relationship. Relationship? He didn't even thought they had a relationship until just now.

As he was lost in his own thoughts and emotions, Clara burst into the console room with a towel on her shoulder and a very short dress. He looked at her and couldn't help himself as he stared at her legs at the end of the fabric. (This dress is SO Clara) He thought. He was pulled back by Clara's voice as she started talking to him.

 

CLARA - I feel exausted. I feel...

THE DOCTOR - We've had two days crammed into the space of one.

 

As he says this, he spanks her bum with a cloth he was using to clean the TARDIS. He instantly regrets it. Why was he doing this? He didn't know.

 

CLARA - Why would you say that?

THE DOCTOR -  I don't know. I say stuff. Ignore me. (he was still very worried about her and needed to know how she felt being with him in that Box, all alone, with only danger outside, and apparently inside, those doors) Do you feel safe?

CLARA - Of course.

THE DOCTOR - Give me a number out of ten. Ten being whoo hoo, one being argh.

 

(Oh, that was rubbish) He thought.

 

CLARA - You're being weird.

THE DOCTOR - I need to know if you feel safe. I need to know you're not afraid.

CLARA - Of?

 

The fact was that he was the one that was afraid. Afraid of losing her. Afraid of never seen her again.

 

THE DOCTOR - The future. Running away with a spaceman in a Box. Anything could happen to you.

CLARA - That's what I'm counting on. Push the button.

 

After saying this (with a slightly grin on her face that he certainly noticed) she leaves the console, leaving him behind with a stupid smile on his face. She's counting on... Counting on what? The danger? The adventures? The wonders? Or she was counting on something more? Something that only he could give to her? He didn't know for sure, but he felt something different between them, something... Sexy... He could be wrong. He has been wrong before. Almost got himself killed when he tried to flirt with the King of Spantartis cause he thought he was into him. But that is a history for another time.

He decided to let this go and get back to take care of his TARDIS, there were still lots of repair to do. But he knew he wouldn’t be able to forget this feeling, he knew it wouldn’t be that easy. Nothing involving Clara Oswald was easy. Or simple. It was always hard and complicated and confusing. His Soufflé Girl... Impossible in every way. And he loved her...

 

THE DOCTOR - Wait! WHAT?! No... No, I don’t. Where that came from? Love... HA! Stupid Doctor... I just feel very protective of her, she is extremely important in my life and... And... I can’t live without her... Oh shit... I love her!

 

The TARDIS makes a noise that clearly indicates that she already knew this. For a long time, actually.

 

THE DOCTOR – Yeah... I’m a bit slow, aren’t I? But I get there, I always get there... What do I do now? I mean, this shouldn’t happen. I promised myself I would never fall in love again. EVER. It’s her fault! Why she has to be this? So beautiful and so small and so kind and smart... Perfect. Too perfect. Perfect in every way for me. But I’m not perfect for her. I’m far away from perfect. She deserver someone normal, someone who will keep her safe and give her a home and a family. I can’t do this. I can’t do this to her. C’mon, Old Girl... What do I do?

 

The TARDIS doesn’t make any noise. Silence. He stares at the console.

 

THE DOCTOR – You’re right. I have to figure this one out on my own... Oh, but I love her, you know... Yes, I do.


	2. My Work Here Is Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The TARDIS is being mean to Clara again. But that prank may be just what Clara need to get closer to the Doctor.
> 
> Once again, sorry about any mistakes. English is not my first language.

Clara woke up in the middle of the night feeling a little... Wet. No, she didn’t wet the bed, it was a lot more wet than that. She openned her eyes just to see her bed floating across the room. Like, literally. Her room was full with water and she was static. She wasn’t understanding how that could’ve been happening. Was she dreaming? No, she was definitely not dreaming. Then, it hit her.

 

CLARA – It was you, wasn’t it? You stupid bloody TARDIS! Why are you doing this?! I thought we had made progress!

 

The TARDIS just makes some weird noises like she doesn’t even care.

 

CLARA – Oh, don’t you dare turn your back to me, you cow! DOCTOR! COME HERE, NOW!

 

Clara was so done with that Box, he was gonna have to do something about that.

 

THE DOCTOR – What’s happ...!

 

Obviously, in the minute he oppened the doors, he was thrown against the wall by the water from her bedroom. Once the water was gone, she ran to help him and found a very wet Doctor on the floor.

 

THE DOCTOR - What the hell was that?!

CLARA – Well, you can blame your stupid TARDIS for that!

 

She helps him get up. He’s a little dizzy because of the fall.

 

THE DOCTOR – What?! She did this? WHY ARE YOU BEING MEAN TO CLARA?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE STARTING TO BE FRIENDS!

CLARA – Exactly what I told her. But she doesn’t want to listen. And now I have no bedroom. Again.

THE DOCTOR – Don’t worry, Clara. I’ll make another for you.

 

The TARDIS makes an angry noise and suddenly all the lights are off. They can’t see a thing.

 

CLARA – Doctor? What’s happening?

THE DOCTOR – I don’t know... She’d never done this before. Hey, old girl... What’s going on? Talk to me.

 

After saying this, the Doctor closed his eyes to tried to connect with his TARDIS.

 

THE DOCTOR – Oh...

CLARA – Oh... What? What did she said to you?

THE DOCTOR – Well, she said she’s tired of me messing around with her in the middle of the night. Basically she won’t alloud us in the console until tomorrow... Whenever that is...

CLARA – Oh...

THE DOCTOR – Exactly.

CLARA – So what we do? I need to sleep somewhere. I can’t just lay down here in the corridor, soaking wet. I’ll wake up with a sore back and a cold.

THE DOCTOR – No, of course not. I would never alloud that... Come with me.

 

Saying this, the Doctor grabs Clara’s hand and guide her through the dark hallways until they arrive to a huge dark wooden door, with beautiful carvings in it. The Doctor oppens it and Clara realize that they were in his bedroom. It was huge, with lots of books, a big wardrobe and a very fancy, very enormous bed in the middle of it. She was mesmerized.

 

CLARA – Why do you have such a huge bed if you barely sleep?

THE DOCTOR – Uh... I don’t know. I just like it a lot. It reminds me of good times.

CLARA – Good times? On a bed? I wonder...

 

The Doctor blushes as he realize what he just said and changes the subject right away.

 

THE DOCTOR – Now... We need to get you out of this wet clothes.

CLARA – Oh, please. I’m so cold.

THE DOCTOR – There’s a bathroom over there, I’ll pick something up for you here while you dry yourself, okay?

CLARA – That sounds great, Doctor, thanks.

THE DOCTOR – Off you pop!

 

Clara goes to the bathroom and The Doctor goes to his wardrobe to see if he can find something for Clara and for himself. He founds an old shirt that Thom York gave him in one of his concerts. The Doctor is a huge fan of Radiohead and went to almost every concert. He actually thought that Clara was going to be gorgeous in that. She’s so tiny, the shirt is probably going to be enough to cover her up. He chose nothing but some black boxers. He knocks on the door and she opens up a bit so he can slide the shirt to her. She closed the door so she can change. They talk a little for a while.

 

CLARA – Uuuh, I love Radiohead! Thanks!

THE DOCTOR – You’re welcome. I love them too! Maybe we can go to their concert tomorrow!

CLARA – I would love to go! It’s a date!

 

She blushes immediatly.

 

CLARA - I mean... Not an actual date, of course. A friendly date.

THE DOCTOR – Yeah, of course. A friendly date!

CLARA – I’ll be out in a minute.

THE DOCTOR – Sure, I’ll wait for you in bed.

 

Clara froze when she heard that. _What does he mean “wait for you in bed”? Are we sleeping together? Oh, my stars..._ She thought while she was finishing getting ready for sleep. At least she thought that that is what they were going to do.

The Doctor wasn’t believing in himself when he realized what he just said. _What the actual hell? Why in the name of sanity would I say that? She must be thinking that I’m some kind of pervert now... An old man waiting for her in bed..._

 

After a few minutes, Clara leaves the bathroom with his Radiohead shirt on. He’s sitting on the edge of the bed and he just stares at her. She looked perfect in it... She also stared at him and his bare chest. She has never seen so less of him before.

 

THE DOCTOR – I knew it was going to look good on you.

CLARA – Thanks, it's very comfortable to wear.

THE DOCTOR – Are you warm?

CLARA – More or less. I’m still a little cold.

THE DOCTOR – Look, about what I said earlier... About us... Together in bed... I was meaning that, you know, it’s a very huge bed, so... We could share it... But I will totally understand if you don’t want it. I can sleep in the couch.

CLARA – No way! It’s your room, I’m not gonna let you sleep in that small couch. Don’t worry, I understood what you were trying to say and it’s fine by be.

THE DOCTOR – Alright then! Do you want the left side or the right side?

CLARA – Hum... I prefer the right side., if you don’t mind.

THE DOCTOR – Not at all!

 

They both lay down on the bed, under the covers. She’s on the right side, him on the left, face towards each other. They stay there gazing at one another for a minute (maybe two, they weren’t couting), until the Doctor notice her shivering.

 

THE DOCTOR – Oh my, are you still cold?

CLARA – I little... That water was freezing. You couldn’t feel it because of your alien body.

THE DOCTOR – I’m sorry, the TARDIS is not allowing me to turn up the heat. She must be really cross with you.

CLARA – She’s cross? I’m cross! I’ll have a serious chat with her tomorrow...

THE DOCTOR – I guess I could...

CLARA – Guess you could what?

THE DOCTOR – We could snuggle...

CLARA – I'm sorry?

THE DOCTOR – You know... Snuggle. I could hug you and give you my body heat. If that’s alright with you.

CLARA – Yeah... Yeah, I would like that. Come here and hug me, chin boy.

 

He then went to meet her in the centre of the bed. He hugged her tight, her head resting on his chest, her leg rapped around his own. It didn’t take long until the both of them were asleep.

 

The TARDIS makes a soft noise. A noise that said “my work here is done”.

Maybe her and Clara were friends after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is here! YEY! I wrote a little more this time, I was just so excited about this story I couldn't stop. Hope you all like it! And please, give me your feedbacks!


	3. “I'm gonna do both”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara and The Doctor are tired of hiding their feelings towards each other. The Doctor is a little bit tick in that matter, so Clara's gonna have to take the lead on this one.
> 
> Okay guys, this one is a little steamy. There's going to be some action, physical action. Not the actual sex, but things are going to happen.

The Doctor – C’mon, Clara! Hurry up or we’re going to miss the concert!

Clara – You have a time machine, there is NO WAY we’re missing anything in history!

 

The Doctor was waiting impatienly for her in the corridor, outside his bedroom. Yes, his bedroom. He was able to move her clothes there, but her bedroom was still kind of flooded. She was inside, getting ready to watch a Radiohead concert, like he promised.

 

The Doctor – That doesn’t mean this needs to happen everytime! I like to be on schedule, you know?!

Clara – Five minutes, I promess!

The Doctor – You said that half hour ago...

 

After some time (definitely not five minutes) she leave the room and the sight of her almost made The Doctor moan. Loud. In front of her.

 

Clara – So... Are you gonna keep staring at me or what? C’mon, how do I look?

 

She said while giving a twirl. She was wearing a very tight, very short black dress with a pair of black Converses. Light makeup with cat eyes and beige lipstick. Her hair was up in a bun and she was wearing a silver necklace. Simple and perfect. That’s what The Doctor thought.

 

The Doctor – You look stunning. Absolutely beautiful.

 

His words made her blush and she notice that he’s blushing too. She could play with him, but they were really late for the concert. She’ll do that later.

 

Clara – Thanks, you look very handsome too. Now c’mon, it’s time for us to go.

 

They step outside the TARDIS who is parked in a dark alley close to the stadium where the show is taking place. They make their way to the concert and Clara is suddenly shocked when he decides to hold her hand. He never do this unless they’re running away from some dangerous monster ou normally he offer her his arm.

 

Clara – What’s this all about?

The Doctor – What?

Clara – You never hold my hand.

The Doctor – Oh... Hum... I just feel like it. If you don’t like it I can let go and...

Clara – Don’t you dare! I like it.

The Doctor – Okay, then...

 

“Of course I’m holding her hand” - The Doctor thought - “In the minute we arrived they were tons of people checking her out. No way. They need to know that she belongs to someone. That she belongs to me.” - Then, his reason speaks – “What? NO! Clara doesn’t belong to you, you stupid idiot! She’s free to do what the hell she wants, with whom she wants!” – But the heart is a stubborn one – “Well, but let’s keep it that way, just in case. We never know... Someone in here might be a psycopath or something. I’m just looking over her. And besides, SHE LIKES IT.”

 

His argument with himself is interrupted by Clara’s voice.

 

Clara – Doctor, I find our seats. C’mon!

The Doctor – Yes, YES! Great, miss Oswald! Just great. I love seats. Seats are cool!

Clara – Of course they are. Hey, why you were so quiet on the way here?

The Doctor – Oh, you know... Twenty seven brains... Have a lot to think.

Clara – Oh Doctor... You are definitely the most insane, most beautiful “person” I’ve ever met.

The Doctor – And you are one of the most special, most amazing woman I’ve ever known.

Clara – Oh yeah? That’s nice... Do you have anything else to say about me?

The Doctor – Oh, Clara... My Clara... I have a lot more to say...

 

They stay there gazing at one another and getting closer and closer. But before anything could happen, the concert starts and they broke contact. They stand up and start dancing along the songs. Clara decides that she’s not letting this moment go away. She had to scream cause the music was too loud.

 

Clara – YOU’RE GOING TO TELL ME THE OTHER THINGS?!

The Doctor – I’M NOT SURE!... LET’S WATCH THE CONCERT!

 

She gives up and decides to enjoy the songs. She hates when he does this, you know? Not letting her in. Not expressing his feelings. Cause she ain’t stupid, she knows he has feelings for her. But she’s the Impossible Girl, she’s tough. She’s not giving up. Not for real.

And he... Well... He’s afraid, of course. Afraid that she might laugh at him. Or worst, be scared of him. He doesn’t wan to push her away, he doesn’t know for sure if she feels the same as he. And if she does, how can he give her a normal life? A family? He was so confuse. He decides that he’s going to let her decide. She’s smarter than him (at least in that matter). 

She only drank water, she wants to be completely sober tonight. Oh my God, she actually think that something might happen tonight.

The concert is over, they’re both extremely sweaty, but very happy. They make their way out of the stadium along with the rest of the people. Once they’re out, The Doctor leaves Clara for a moment to buy some water for them. When he comes back, he sees a big, drunk guy hitting on her. And let me tell you: The Doctor is not happy. He puts himself between her and the man.

 

The Doctor – Excuse me. She’s with me.

Drunk Guy – What? Hey babe, are you with this fella here? He’s a joke! HAHAHA! Look at his clothes, and his hair... Hi’s skinny as shit. And weak.

Clara – Shut your face or I’ll shut it for you!

Drunk Guy – Oh... Tiny and feisty! I like it. Come here, baby...

The Doctor – If you take one more step, I will end you.

Drunk Guy – I’ll take my chances, bow legs!

 

And just like that, The Doctor knocked the man down with one single punch. The people around them were amazed by The Doctor’s strength, I mean, he really is thin and that guy was huge. But Clara knew. She knew that he was that strong. He’s not human. He’s not “normal”. He’s powerful and strong... And dangerous. She thinks that she should be terrifyed, but she isn’t. She’s... Turned on. He takes her hand and without looking at her he starts walking them back to the TARDIS.

 

The Doctor – C’mon, Clara. Let’s go.

Clara -  Thanks for defending me, but I could’ve handle it by myself.

The Doctor – I know that. I was thinking of the poor guy. He wouldn’t had a chance with you.

Clara – Hahahaha, with me? You knocked him out. And by the way, I never saw you do that before.

The Doctor – I don’t like violence, you know that.

Clara – Exactly. Then why did you?

The Doctor – Is your fault, you know?

Clara – What? Why is that my fault?

The Doctor – You were in dangerous. That’s all I could think about. I saw red. All I want in that moment was to protect my woman.

 

They arrive at the dark alley and she is completely astonished. “His woman”? What the hell just happen? Okay, she couldn’t wait any longer. Before he open the TARDIS doors, she pulls him by the collar and throws him on the wall in front of the TARDIS. The Doctor doesn’t know what to say when she starts to kiss his neck. It’s wet, it’s cold, it’s hot... It’s good. He whispers.

 

The Doctor – What are you doing?

Clara – Your woman? Is this what you think of me?

The Doctor – Not in a degrading way.

Clara – What way is it?

 

She continues to lick and kiss his neck and now she's also has her right leg hooked on his waist and she's grinding him. she's gridding hard. He can feel the heat coming out of her pussy and he controls himself to not stick is hand under her dress and inside her panties.

 

The Doctor – Could you stop licking me? We’re in the street, anyone can see us.

Clara – I don’t give a single shit about it, now answer me or I’ll bite you. WHAT WAY IS IT?

 

She made her decision, he thinks. She wants the truth? He’ll give her the truth. He’ll give her everything. Her kisses and licks and grinding are driving him crazy and he can start to feel his cock growing inside his trousers. He needs to tell her, so he put both hands on her shoulders and push her away.

 

The Doctor – You’re my woman because I can’t live without you. Because you’re the one I want by my side. The one I love. The one I want to fuck right now against this wall. That’s the way. So you decide. Are you going to slap me or are you going to fuck me?

Clara – I’m gonna do both.

 

She throws him inside the TARDIS and closes the doors with a sly grin on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry, you guys! I took ages to update this shit, didn't I? I was having a total mental block, I couldn't think of anything to write. But today was the day! The day I saw the light at the end of the tunnel. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this and please don't forget to comment! Your opinions are very important to me. Love you all.


	4. "Your wish is my command"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is it, you guys. Their first night together. There's a lot of smut and dirty words, so beware. Just a night full of passion between The Doctor and Clara. It's a small chapter, but I'll make it up to you in the next one. Promise. And once again, sorry if there's any mistake, english is not my first language.

The doors of the TARDIS were barelly closed and he was already picking Clara from the ground and leading them to his room. They couldn’t stop kissing each other, so there were a few moments where he bumped into the walls. They arrive to the room and, very impressively, they were already half naked. Guess they were both in a hurry.

The Doctor – No bra? You are more naughty than I thought.  
Clara – So you thought about me being naughty?  
The Doctor – Oh, you have no idea of how many hours I spent thinking about you. About bringing you here and fucking you so hard you wouldn’t even remember your name.  
Clara – You don’t have to think about it anymore. Now you can DO.

He kneal in front of her and very slowly removes her black and White panties. He notices how wet it already is. Without any warning, he throw her right leg over his shoulder and put his face on her cunt. He starts licking and sucking on her clit. She starts to moan, louder and louder. She holds his shoulder for support while he’s fucking her with his tongue and fingers.

The Doctor – Do you like this? Do you like my tongue fucking you?  
Clara – Yes... I love your tongue fucking me. But I want more.  
The Doctor – Tell me... Tell me what you want.  
Clara – I want you... I need you...  
The Doctor – What do you want me to do to you?  
Clara – I want your cock inside me. I want you to fuck me hard.

The Doctor didn’t need to hear anything else. He gets up, takes her hand and throw her in his bed. He stands next to it, admiring Clara’s body.

The Doctor – You are fucking perfect, you know that? Your curves... I can’t wait to crush you with my body. I can’t wait to make you feel good...  
Clara – Then what are you waiting for, Chinboy? Come and make me see stars.

He removes his black boxers and Clara is impressed about his size. He’s big. Not monstruous, but big. She wants him so bad that she can’t wait for him, so she stands on her knees on the bed and starts kissing him and with her left hand she starts pumping his cock upside down, making him moan.

The Doctor – Your little slut, you couldn’t just wait, could you?  
Clara – No... I need you so bad. Please...  
The Doctor – Please what?  
Clara – Please Doctor, fuck me. Now!

He pushes her on the bed and climb on top of her. Without any warning or preparation, he penetrates her. All his cock is inside her and she’s screaming. With pain, at first, but then the pleasure takes place and she’s grinding against his hard dick. He fucks her just the way she wants it, hard and fast. His face is buried in her neck and she’s scratching his back with her nails.

Clara – Fuck! You’re so fucking big!  
The Doctor – Do you like my big cock inside your pussy?  
Clara – Yes, Doctor! Please, fuck me harder!  
The Doctor – Your wish is my command.

He fucks her so hard that the bed is almost out of place. Their screams are so loud that if they weren’t in the TARDIS, people in the concert would be able to hear them. Her pussy is so tight and wet, it’s driving The Doctor crazy.

The Doctor – Are you comming, baby? Cause I’m pretty close.  
Clara – I’m almost there, Doctor.

The Doctor then puts his right hand between them and starts rubbing her clit, driving her crazy. He’s almost 2.000 years, he knows how to please a woman.

Clara – Yes! Fuck yes! Right there, Doctor! Don’t you dare to stop!  
The Doctor – I won’t stop. Come for me, Clara. I want to see your pretty little face when you come. C’mon!  
Clara – I’m comming, Doctor! Oh, I’M COMMING!  
The Doctor – Fuck, I’m comming too. FUUUUUCK!

They both come together, screaming and shaking. They spent 15 minutes just trying to regain their breathe. He then rolls off of her and lay next to her on the bed. They both stare at the ceilling for a minute until the Doctor pulls Clara for a hug. She hugs him and put her head on his chest. They’re both satisfied and happy. And a bit sleepy.

The Doctor – That was... Amazing.  
Clara – Yes... It was incredible.  
The Doctor – We are definitely doing this more times.  
Clara – Hahahaha Oh yeah... But now, all I want is sleep.  
The Doctor – Yes, sure! You humans need sleep.  
Clara – And you? You don’t sleep?  
The Doctor – Yes, I do, but not as much as you.  
Clara – C’mon, sleep with me.  
The Doctor – Okay... I suppose I can take a little nap here with you.  
Clara – Hum... Great...  
The Doctor – Oh, before you sleep. There’s something I need to tell you.  
Clara - ...  
The Doctor – Clara?... Clara, it’s really important.  
Clara - ...  
The Doctor – Oh well... I think it can wait until tomorrow. Good night... My Impossible Girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting this long! I promise I'll try to post more frequently. Love you all!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked this Chapter! I've been wanting to write this for a while, but only now I had the courage. Please, comment below your thoughts about this! I can't wait to know what you guys think.


End file.
